As it has been discussed in the art, it is advantageous to have a storage device which is adjacent the bed. Such a storage device, which is often called a bed pocket, is desirable and useful for the storage of different articles such as reading material, glasses, keys and the like. The bed pocket provides ready access to such articles while preventing damage thereto.
Such bed pockets are known in the art and thus, when they refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,909 which discloses a storage device for the storage of articles. There is shown a sheet like utilitarian member which reaches across and beyond the width of a bed so the pockets in the member hang along both sides of the bed.
A somewhat similar arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,829 wherein there are at least two layers having pockets for storing various items. As in the case of the previously mentioned patent, a strap stretches underneath the bed to secure the bed pockets in place. As will be appreciated, when it is necessary to remove the assembly for washing or the like, one must lift the mattress.